


Cover Art for Change All My Plans

by kultiras



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/kultiras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and his team are chasing a terrorist around the world. Clint is taking a nap. Phil would rather let him sleep, but you can't always get what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Change All My Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Change All My Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665497) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> If you haven't already read [sabinelagrande's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande) AMAZING story, Change All My Plans, then drop everything and go read it, and leave all the kudos and comments you can! 
> 
> I had so much fun creating cover art for this story. It was a challenge, but I am very happy with how things turned out. 
> 
> I owe msraven oodles and oodles of thanks for helping me figure out where I was going wrong along the way. This would never have turned out so well without your help!

[](http://s78.photobucket.com/user/pyroblaze18/media/aosbb-art-kultiras-v5final_zps3330ff60.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Agents of SHIELD Big Bang challenge on LJ. . Features photos and screencaps from Marvel's Agents of SHIELD and The Avengers, and also artwork from Secret Avengers and Hawkeye.
> 
> Also a fill for the reunion square on my [](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**trope_bingo**](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card, and the silence square on my [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**cottoncandy_bingo** card.


End file.
